Muddling in Mischief
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: Tezuka has a fondness for McDonald's Happy Meals. Or does he like the toys...?


**Written by Tora**

* * *

Instructor Dojo: Lunch break!

Iku: I'm starving! Let's all eat together!

Instructor Komaki: Sounds good to me! Tezuka, wanna join us?

Tezuka: Why not.

Shibazaki: Count me in!

Dojo: I'll pass.

Iku: WHAT?! Why?

Dojo: Don't question me, blockhead!

_Proceeds to hit Iku on the head_

Iku: Hey! RUDE!

Shibazaki: Where to?

Komaki: Well, I was thinking—

Tezuka: Hem, sir, may I suggest?

Komaki: Sure!

Tezuka: McDonalds?

Shibazaki: Why are you blushing, Tezuka?

Tezuka: I'm not blushing!

_Proceeds to turn away from Shebazaki_

Komaki: I'm in! Can Marie come?

Tezuka: If she wants to.

Iku: Only in if someone will pay for the triple cheese burger and large fries.

Tezuka: No.

Iku: Fine! I'll pay my own meal!

Shibazaki: So why this sudden urge to go to McDonalds?

Tezuka: It's a something new.

Iku: I want to take my order first, please!

Komaki: Go ahead, young grasshopper!

Iku: I would like a triple cheese burger, one large fry, and two medium onion rings!

Cashier: Sorry, we don't sell onion rings!

Iku: Darn it! TWO large fries! And a coke.

Shibazaki: Umm… Iku…

_Iku happily trots off to find a table._

Shibazaki under her breath: She scares me…

Komaki: I'll have a number one with a strawberry smoothie! And Marie, here, would like a number five with a small drink.

Shibazaki: I'll take a salad with a tropical fruit smoothie.

_Komaki, Shibazaki, and Marie wonder off to find Iku_

Shibazaki: I dare not think how Iku ate when she was in her growth spurt…

Komaki: Best not to think about how much yen it took to pay for the food!

Iku: Whatcha talking about?

Komaki: Food!

Tezuka: Figures I had to pay for everything.

Shibazaki: Shame.

Tezuka: Wipe that grin off your face, Shibazaki!

Shibazaki: Who me? Grinning? Oh please!

Iku: I wonder what Dojo is doing…

Komaki: Who knows! Best to leave that grizzly alone!

Marie: Grizzly? Wouldn't that be used for chief Genda?

Komaki: He's momma grizzly. Dojo is just a grizzly.

Waiter: Here's your food!

Komaki: Thank you so much!

Iku: Tez-Tezuka… what's that?

Shibazaki: Is that a… _KID'S_ MEAL?!

Iku: WHAT?!

Tezuka: SHUT UP, IDIOT!

Iku: WHAT?!

Komaki: I didn't know Tezuka likes kid's meals!

Shibazaki: Dawww! Is that because it comes with a cute fluffy animal?

Tezuka: _Shibazaki_!

_Shibazaki pats Tezuka on the head_

Shibazaki: How cute!

Marie: Komaki, why did Tezuka get a kid's meal?

Komaki: Your guess is as good as mine!

Iku: WHAT THE HECK!

Tezuka: INSIDE VOICE, MORON!

Iku: Stop yelling at me, you yeller!

Tezuka: Fine! I'll tell you why I got a kid's meal!

Shibazaki: I hear a good story about to take place…

Tezuka: Okay… Dojo asked me to go to McDonalds three times a week and get a kid's meal. He said he'd pay for my meal, only if I stocked up on the fluffy animals. He said he wants them for his sister? He told me at the end of the month to give him all the cutesy animals I stocked up on.

Iku: But… Dojo's sister doesn't really like fluffy cutesy animals.

Tezuka: Now you tell me.

Iku: Why would you go through that embarrassment, Tezuka?!

Tezuka: Because it's a free meal. And I, unlike some people, do as I am told.

Iku: Watch it, Spikey! And besides, Dojo didn't make you do so, he just _asked_ you to!

Shibazaki: Hmm… from what you say, Iku, and what you say, Tezuka, it sounds like Dojo WANTS you to get embarrassed. Not only does he want you to go through that, I bet he's taking pictures of you carrying home the fluffy animal. And I bet he takes pictures of your stack of fluffy animals. Perfect blackmail material.

Tezuka: What the—nonsense, Dojo… I… am… going… to… MURDER that man!

Shibazaki: That's right, get into the spirit!

Komaki: I didn't know Dojo was up for jokes!

Marie: Blackmail material…

Komaki: Do you have an idea Marie?

Marie: No… well… n-not really.

Shibazaki: I have an idea.

Marie: Let's hear it!

Shibazaki: We're going to turn this prank around to its owner!

Tezuka: Great, she's got another evil plan…

Shibazaki: What if… we put random cute fluffy animals from Tezuka's stock around where Dojo did stuff? Like put an animal at his breakfast place, or in his bed… or at his computer…

Iku: Places where lots of people will be able to observe...!

Shibazaki: Exactly.

Marie: That was my idea! I just didn't know how to put it in words! Nice going, Ms. Shibazaki!

Shibazaki: This is going to be… good… And, Tezuka, you're going to need to be on the run…

Komaki: Dojo! Care to have breakfast with me?

Dojo: Sure, why not.

Komaki: Do you want to eat at your table or mine?

Dojo: Mine would be fine.

Komaki: Lead the way, grizzly!

Dojo: What…?

Komaki: Nothing.

Chief Genda: DOJO! I didn't know you were in on cutesy things!

Dojo: Excuse me, sir?

Genda: Your table!

Random Corporal: Uhh… Sir, did a girl give you that?

Dojo: Give me what?

Genda: A fluffy cutesy cat! It looks like it came from a kid's meal at McDonald!

Dojo: WHAT. THE. HECK.

_Dojo and the other's following quickly run to Dojo's table._

Dojo: KASAHARA!

Komaki: Tisk, tisk, Dojo! How do you know it was her? Doesn't she hate cutesy stuff like that?

Dojo:… Tezuka…

Komaki: What was that?

Dojo: Where is Tezuka?

Komaki: I believe visiting his family. Today he asked permission to visit his family.

Dojo: Who granted him permission?!

Komaki: I did!

Dojo: Why you little… WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE, KOMAKI!

Komaki: Calm down and eat your meal, Dojo! Training starts in a half hour!

Shibazaki: By the way, Dojo, there are some files I need you to go over.

Dojo: Where are they?

Shibazaki: By your desk in the break room.

Dojo: I'll look over them on my break.

Shibazaki: 'Kay!

Dojo: Shebazaki…

Shibazaki: Yes?

Dojo: Never mind. I'll go ahead and look over the papers.

Shibazaki: They're very important.

Dojo: Why are you following me?

Shibazaki: I forgot my book at my desk.

Dojo: What is that… on… MY DESK?!

Shibazaki: Looks like a purple lion to me.

Dojo:…..

Shibazaki: I didn't know you had a fad about cute animals.

Dojo:…..

Shibazaki: Does that security camera look smudgy?

Dojo: G-get that THING OUT OF MY SIGHT, SHIBAZAKI!

Shibazaki: No can do. Break time. I'm off.

Iku: Sir! Komaki said that he needed to use your computer because his computer crashed!

Dojo: Sure. Just let me shut down some things on my computer. Last night I left some important files up that need to be saved.

Iku: Why didn't you save them last night?

Dojo: Because I was helping _someone_ for a whole two hours on a file they had goofed up on, that's why.

Iku: Oh yeah…

Dojo: Next time when you—

Iku: Something wrong Dojo?

Dojo: Why… does my computer have a My Little Pony screensaver?!

Iku: Aww, what a cute little stuffed animal pony!

Dojo: What is going on here?!

Iku: I wish I could keep the pony, but it really doesn't suit me…

Dojo: TEZUKAAA!

Iku: What's Tezuka got to do with this?

Dojo: He's pranking me back!

Iku: What?

Dojo: I thought it would be funny to make Tezuka go through the humiliation of buying kid's meals at McDonalds! Now he caught on and is hiding stuffed animals everywhere…! He must have done it early this morning before he left!

Iku: So you were pranking Tezuka?!

Dojo: DUMMY, THAT'S WHAT I JUST SAID!

Iku: Just making sure…

Iku: Here's the recording, Instructor Komaki!

Komaki: Great job, Iku! Were you able to trap Dojo into saying he was pranking Tezuka?

Iku: Yup! I can't wait until Dojo gets into bed! The rest of the stuffed animals are shoved under his covers!

Shibazaki: Well this has been a fantastic day!

_Tezuka walks in_

Shibazaki: Don't worry, Tezuka. Dojo went to bed early.

Tezuka: So was he pranking me?

Shibazaki: Yep. Iku recorded Dojo saying so.

Tezuka: What's so funny, Shebazaki?

Shibazaki: It's time, guys…

Iku: What's time? Bed time?

Shibazaki: Bwahaha! I can't hold it back anymore!

Tezuka: Why do I have the feeling that she's about to reveal some evil plan?

Komaki: Don't keep us waiting, Shibazaki!

Shibazaki: I-I-I tricked you both!

Iku: Huh?

Shibazaki: _I_ gave Dojo the idea of making Tezuka go through the humiliation of getting kid's meals! Tezuka probably would only obey Dojo. And—

Iku: And you were the one who gave us the idea of pranking Dojo back…

Shibazaki: Double pranks are the best! Bwahaha!

Tezuka: _SHIBAZAKI!_

Komaki: heehee, you little devil!

Iku: _EEP!_ Ohmigosh! What's Dojo going to do when he finds out?! AAACKK! I'M IN TROUBLE! I DON'T WANNA DO TWENTY PUSH-UPS! HECK, IT WASN'T MY IDEA! DOJO, DON'T PUNISH ME, PUNISH SHIBAZAKI!

Shibazaki: Bwahahaha!

Tezuka: _SHIBIZAKI_!

Shibazaki: Dear me!

Iku: I'm going to bed quickly, before Dojo finds out! He can't find me in the women's dormitory!

_Iku runs away as if she's being chased by a panther_

Komaki: I'm going phone up Marie and tell her what happened! This is too good!

_Komaki walks away and begins to speed dial on his phone_

Tezuka: _Shibazaki_…

Shibazaki: I should probably get going too. What a day!

Tezuka: Wait, Shibazaki!

Shibazaki: Hm?

Tezuka: Watch what you do. Somebody might end up pranking you back.

Shibazaki: I'm not worried. I've gotten plenty of pranks back. Why do you think I'm so good at pranks? Not to sound braggish. I've just learned from other people!

Tezuka: Suit yourself.

Shibazaki: I think I will.

Tezuka: Want to go out and get a drink with me?

Shibazaki: Sure!

Tezuka: You're one heckuva woman, Shibazaki.

* * *

End Note:

What happened to Dojo and the bed full of animals? Let's just say that at midnight, everyone was awake by the screams of Instructor Dojo!


End file.
